Fated To Love You
Detalles *'Título original:' 命中注定我愛你 / Ming Zhong Zhu Ding Wo Ai Ni *'Título inglés:' Fated to Love You / Falling in Love with Sticky Note Girl *'Título español:' Destinado a amarte *'Género:' Romance / Comedia *'Episodios:' 24 *'Cadena:' TTV / SETTV *'Emisión:' 16/03/2008 - 24/08/2008 *'Horario:' Domingos 22:00 - 23:30 *'Tema de apertura:' 99次我愛他 (99 Ci Wo Ai Ta) de Shorty Yuen *'Tema de clausura:' 心願便利貼 (Xin Yuan Bian Li Tie) de Shorty Yuen y Quack Wu Argumento El protagonista, Ji Cun Xi (interpretado por Ethan Ruan), tiene el poder para decidir la supervivencia de una isla. El propietario de esta quiere mantener la pureza del lugar y no dejar que sea destruida por ser utilizada como un instrumento para ganar dinero. El dueño teiene una idea, usar a mujeres para hacer que Xi Cun caiga en una trampa y asi poder cambiar el destino de la isla. Cun Xi planeaba declararse a su novia ese día y preparar una fiesta. Para su sorpresa, no solo falla en la declaración, sino que su novia ni siquiera apareció en el crucero. El dueño de la isla añade drogas a la bebida de Cun Xi y tras beberla, Cun Xi se encuentra desorientado y regresa a su propio cuarto. Por otro lado, Xin Yi que continua vomitando, ve entrar a su novio y se siente feliz. Decide tomar el riesgo... Pero nada sale como deberia. Xin Yi, cometió un error. No solo entró al cuarto equivocado, lo hizo con el chico equivocado. Lo peor de todo, ella...ganó el premio, ... quedó embarazada y el alboroto empieza cuando se entera la abuelita de Ji Cun Xi que deceaba tanto un bisnieto mirenla la recomendamos Reparto thumb|500px|right|OST FATED TO LOVE YOU - Xin Yuan Bian Li Tie *Chen Qiao En es Chen Xin Yi *Ethan Ruan es Ji Cun Xi *Bianca Bai es Anna *Baron Chen es Dylan *Tian Jia Da es Ji Zheng Ren *Patrick Li es Gu Chi *Na Wei Xun es Anson *Chen Wei Min es Wu Qi Qi *Luo Bei An es Wu Lu Lu *Tan Ai Zhen es Ji Wang Zhen Zhu *Wang Juan es Ji Liu Xiu Ling *Yan Jia Le es Rebecca *Lin Mei Xiu es Lin Xi Shi *Song Xin Ni es Chen Qing Xia *Zhong Xin Ling es Wu Chen Feng Jiao *Carolyn Chen es Mary *Bai Zhi Ying es Tian Tian *Lin Guan Yu es Anthony *Tony Fish es abogado Chen Producción *'Productor:' Zhu Li Li / Chen Yu San / Chen Yi Jun *'Director:' Chen Ming Zhang *'Guionista:' Wu Zhi Xin / Du Xin Yi / Zou Wei Gang / Chen Xin Yi / Wang Guo Guang / Zhou Ping Zhi Audiencia Fuente: Chinatimes Showbiz Premios *'Golden Bell Awards:' Mejor drama (2008) *'Golden Bell Awards:' Mejor marketing (2008) Curiosidades *El coste de producción del primer episodio fue más de NT $5,000,000. *Uno de los lugares de filmación fue en Hong Kong. *En el 2008 se lanzo un manhwa basado en este drama los autores fueron Hai Cheng y Ying Yan *Ji Cun Xi y Chen Xin Yi aparecen con el bebe en los dos primeros capitulos del drama Woody Sambo Enlaces *Página oficial TTV *Página oficial SETTV *Discusión en DnF *Wikipedia China Comentarios del publico *momo, la historia es muy bonita se la recomiendo mucho *ami tambien me gusta mucho, y esta subtituladas al español *sayuki,la verdad es que es una serie realmente bonita,la recomiendo mucho. *paola, si realmente la recomiendo aunque todavia no la acabo d ver pero hermosa la historia es very genial. Categoría:TWDrama Categoría:TWDrama2008 Categoría:SETTV Categoría:TTV Categoría:Romance Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Comedia Romantica Categoría:De 18 a 24 episodios